


Bedtime Snacks

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't like it when Clark eats in bed. Clark...changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Snacks

## Bedtime Snacks

by Amarin Rose

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~amarinrose>

* * *

"Bed is for two things, and eating isn't one of them, Clark," Lex scolded his lover. 

Looking up from his mid-afternoon snack of Martha Kent's homemade double chocolate chip cookies, Clark grinned, showing off a mouthful of chocolate-coated teeth. "So says the one who likes to 'paint' me with various sticky substances -- all so you can lick it off me," he replied with a pointed raise of brow. 

Lex flushed slightly and cleared his throat. He ducked his head back to his work on the computer, trying to ignore the way Clark's shifting caused the bed sheet to move. Not that he'd ever _really_ kick Clark out of bed for eating cookies, but it was the principle of the thing. "Yes, well... I don't get crumbs in the sheets!" he said righteously. 

Snorting in derision, Clark said, "No, but after that chocolate mousse three weeks ago, they were stained so badly that the dry cleaners had to throw them away." He downed the final chocolate chip cookie and placed the empty plate on the bedside table. 

"You didn't _complain_ about becoming my next culinary masterpiece," Lex said, faking affrontery. 

Rolling his eyes at the play on words, Clark said, "No, I have no problem when you want to turn me into Chocolate au Clark, Lex. Which is why _you_ shouldn't have any problem with my snacking in bed." He gave the other man a pointed look. 

Stiffening, Lex's hands paused on the keyboard. Swiftly moving his laptop -- and its supporting tray -- from his lap to the bedside table, Lex turned to face his lover. "Are you suggesting that if I do not stop complaining about your snacks that you will _start_ complaining about my...artwork?" 

Clark smiled with evil innocence. "You said it, not me," he replied blithely. "If _you_ get to...make a mess...in bed, then _I_ should get to enjoy the same privileges." 

Deciding that giving in gracefully would help him save face -- and time spent listening to Clark gloating over the fact that he'd managed to outthink him -- Lex reluctantly inclined his head in agreement. "Well, there is _one_ thing I do like to eat in bed..." he conceded, staring pointedly at Clark's crotch. 

Smirking, Clark gestured to his lower torso -- and burgeoning erection -- and said, "Feel free to have a snack." 

Returning the smirk with interest, Lex swiftly toppled Clark over onto a clear -- and thankfully still crumb-free -- expanse of the king-size bed and purred, "I think I will." Those chocolaty lips looked delicious... And so did the rest of Clark. 


End file.
